The Britannian Invasion
by The Great ShiniGami
Summary: Lelouch decides to carry on Marianne's legacy as a music legend after an accident leaves Nunnaly crippled and blind. His melody is a weapon against those who would silence his voice.


The Britannian Invasion

A/N: Greetings one and all! After quite some time I've found myself writing fanfic again, but since Galactica is on hold and with my newly discovered obsession with Code Geass, I've decided that a few of the plot bunnies running around deserved to make it past the purge. If this goes well, I'll see if a few of the others might make it. This is an AU, and I hope that you like it.

EDIT: I fixed some of the discrepancies in the wording and characterization I hope. Thus is the peril of writing while inebriated. Sometimes that's the only way the inspiration monster takes me, but whiskey is a troublesome guest when it comes to spelling and consistency.

Disclaimer: If I owned Code Geass, I wouldn't have to put one of these.

Intro: Jukebox Hero

The rain sheeted down almost endlessly in the city of Miami. The hot summer night drizzled on endlessly as a small boy stood with his little sister outside the convention center. The girl sat under the awning outside the backstage door. The little boy however stood his watch out in the pounding southern rain, the salt of his tears mixing with the downpour. The cheers from the inside only reinforced the sorrow he felt. The concert that was being held inside was in the honor of his late mother and former lead singer of the band. Normally, he and his sister would be backstage, but after her untimely death her producer had cut the Lamprouge family out of the band. Staying with the Gottwalds in Florida, Lelouch Lamprouge and his sister Nunnaly sat outside this door at their last memorial of their mother. He cursed silently as he heard the cheers grow louder.

Those men were like family after his father died. Charles zi Britannia was a duke of Britannia, and a great patron of the arts. His half brother Clovis was off in Japan, and wold be coming home from Ashford Arts Academy to get them soon. The boy cursed again, thankful that the noise and rain hid his words from his younger sister. The producer had just introduced the band. Again he cursed his name. _That damned Veladora!_ He thought as he paced back out of the rain to sit next to Nunnaly. After a few seconds he heard what he thought was a cry, but he realized it was the opening to a song he'd never heard them play before. His heart cracked and lifted at the same time when he heard those chords. They knew... They knew what they had lost, and that man didn't even care. The notes began to rise in half steps, creating a stairway towards the upper registers. Then suddenly, like a breaking wave they crashed in the other direction.

"Lelouch? Don't you think we should be going back to Lady Andrea's? It's pretty bad weather out here." Nunnaly said meekly. She rose from her position in front of the backstage door and motioned for her brother. He nodded glumly and grasped her hand before they set off into the Miami night back towards the bus station. He'd heard enough, and it wasn't as if this was the last time he'd hear the song. _'Veladora will milk it for all it's worth. Bastard...' _He thought as they crossed the nearly flooded street.

After crossing the street, they trudged through the park across to the bus stop. Just as they were getting midway across the crosswalk, the sound of rushing water and squealing tires sounded as a black sports car fleeing three police cruisers hydroplaned towards them. Lelouch tightened into a death grip on Nunnaly's hand and bolted for the end. The last thing he remembered was the sound of breaking glass as the car flipped over a speed bump just before he sudden impact of fiberglass and steel collided with the two of them.

_--Two Weeks Later--_

The violet eyed boy awoke slowly, almost as if rising from a dark pool. He couldn't remember much, like what his name was or where he was. He remembered a guitar and the sound of breaking glass. After a while of looking around the room, his eyes fell to the nightstand. There was a picture, and in a slow trickle the fog in his mind lifted. _Lelouch..._ he thought. _That's my name. Lelouch Lamprouge. _ He glanced to the tall woman with dark hair to the left of the boy that he recognized as himself. _ Mother... Marianne the Flash. Lead Guitarist and Vocals of The Glasden Knights. Wait. She died three months ago._ He shook away the creeping sadness of losing his mother to try and continued to regain his memory. The rest of the band came to him swiftly, being like surrogate uncles and such. His eyes fell to a large man with gray hair and a cigar in the back. _Veladora... The bastard that threw me and... Nunnaly..._ His mind stopped from that name as the events of the night before replayed in front of him. How he'd heard the rushing sound, saw the car hurtling towards them. The pale blue lights breaking up outlines and throwing everything into chaos. The wail of sirens and clatter of boots on pavement. How he wasn't fast enough to get away.

Panic surged through his mind as he tore the IV needles from his arm and bounded off the bed. The pain medications in his system dulled his feeling enough for him to move. He ran as fast as he could to the hallway screaming his sister's name at the top of his lungs. He turned a corner and found a nurse.

"Miss Nurse, Miss Nurse! Where is my sister? Where is Nunnaly!" Lelouch shouted, distraught by not being able to remember past the crash. The Japanese woman looked at him a bit curiously. "I think she's still in intensive care, that's two floors down from coma ward.." She said, helping him towards the elevator. Lelouch tried to remain calm, but he kept shaking from the cold and intense emotions. The fading of the pain med dose wasn't helping either. The nurse opened the folder she was carrying and leaved through the charts. "Hmm. It says here that today is her last surgery on leg reconstruction. She won't be able to walk, but she looks like she's going to live." she said, looking up to see Lelouch calm down a bit. He had saved her, she's still alive. Lelouch recalled the words that the nurse; Sayoko, had said. _I was in a coma?_ He thought as the elevator signaled their arrival at the Intensive Care floor. The violet eyed boy dashed through the doors and down the all; looking through each door as he ran past. He found Nunnaly's room and burst through the door, horrified at the scene yet relieved that his sister hadn't been killed.

The petite blonde lay in a hospital bed with various devices monitoring her health attached to her body. Sayoko paced her way into the room shortly after Lelouch did, picking up the chart that told of her condition. "She had several lacerations and severances to her major ligaments in her legs, as well as damage to her spinal cord. She won't be able to walk or see, but with time cybernetic advances should render her fully functional." She read. The black prince looked shocked, with a mix of hope and fear in his eyes. The bittersweet tang of regret lingered in his mouth, as he took in the news of his sister's disability. How would they survive? The Gottwalds charity would only last so long and after that they would be stuck with Clovis in Japan. His mind ran through the permutations he could think of. His child mind made several possibilities that were overly dramatic, but for the most part he was right. The Gottwald's would probably send Jeremiah and Clovis with him and Nunally to Ashford, seeing as they were their greatest supporters. That would mean music and the arts would be a part of his life. He shed a few more tears over the memories that would carry him on.

_No matter what, I will win through. For Nunnaly's sake, and the memory of my parents. Music is the language of the soul. That's what she always said..._

**End Track...**

P/A/N: I know the title is suggestive of something different. But the musical movement was called The British Invasion, so I figured it would fit. Sorry about the OOC, if any but this is my first Code Geass fic. Please read and review, the start of the band is on the way. I've assigned genres and anthems to a majority of the cast, though they may not be part of the main story.


End file.
